In accordance with the generalization of the use of fingerprint sensor chips in smartphones and an increase in sizes of front displays of smartphones, demand for optical-type fingerprint sensor package technology, in which an under display structure is possible, has increased. In an optical-type fingerprint sensor package according to the related art, a structure in which a sensor chip is mounted on a ball grid array (BGA) substrate, connection pads of the sensor chips are connected to the BGA substrate by bonding wires, and the sensor chip is molded by a molding material has been mainly used.
However, in this case, due to bonding wires disposed on the sensor chip, a separate optical lens, or the like, a structure of the optical-type fingerprint sensor package may be somewhat complicated, and a size and a thickness of the optical-type fingerprint sensor package may be increased. In addition, it may be difficult to control a molding thickness, because a complicated molding process is required. Warpage of the entire optical-type fingerprint sensor package greatly occurs due to an asymmetrical structure, such that fingerprint sensing sensitivity is decreased and a yield at the time of mounting the optical-type fingerprint sensor package is also decreased. In addition, the warpage of the optical-type fingerprint sensor package generates a difficulty in stacking an infrared cut filter and a metal shield in a process of manufacturing the optical-type fingerprint sensor package in module form.